


our shining armour

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Family rivals, M/M, enemies to sort of lovers, police force, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: he hates the dingle's, just like they hate the sugden's, so that means he hates the idiot who's somehow managed to become an officer.





	our shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> a nice way to celebrate one hundred fics on here that i have made, crazy i know! enjoy this and know that i just love au's too much lmao.

_(Maybe it's you, it shouldn't be, but just maybe, we can't do a thing about it._

_Maybe.)_

 

~

 

It's no secret how much the Dingles and the Sugdens absolutely loathe each other.

It's as clear as fucking day to Robert and he doesn't even care all that much considering he's been bought up being told that the pigs they keep are more valuable than they are.

It doesn't help though when you consider that he's got one of them working alongside him on a case.

His name is Aaron Dingle and that about says it all really.

As soon as Lawrence showed him the file he knew that they'd be solving and committing fucking murders.

Because Aaron Dingle is Chas Dingle's son. The woman he watched get arrested a few weeks ago for antisocial behaviour (she was running down the high street, blind drunk, waving a bag around and scaring little kids.)

It had been a laugh really, to hear about it from the lads and have joke about how ridiculous they all are.

But then, somehow miraculously Aaron was a certified police officer and the joke was on all of them.

They've got this murder case on, suspected serial killer, and somehow everyone thought it'd be a right laugh to pair Robert - the best detective they have - with the newbie from the family he hates.

He watches him come in, he's got the whole uniform on and he looks confident when you forget the blush in his cheeks.

"Ah, Dingle." Robert says, and Aaron's eyes flicker. He's already scowling and this is going to be super.

"Just pass the files and I'll have a quick look through." Aaron says, moves his weight from one foot to the other.

Robert frowns. "I think _I_ tell _you_ what to do mate." He laughs out, and Aaron holds back an insult or something and just waits for instructions.

"Highlight the word 'suspect' on these files." Robert says, doesn't even look up at Aaron and then he's hearing this scoff.

"I thought you needed proper help. Not a PA." Aaron says angrily. "That's not why I -"

Robert raises his head. "Why would I trust anyone from your family?" He scoffs and Aaron's face changes.

He looks hurt and Robert suddenly wonders how many times he's heard the same sentence today.

Aaron just shakes his head and scowls. "Same could be said for yours." He snaps. "Hardly squeaky clean is it? Considering your brother shot your _dad_?"

And no one's supposed to talk about that.

Robert feels heat rise in him and he can't think straight all of a sudden. Aaron's still standing by the door and Robert is suddenly distracted by the way he looks.

He hates him yeah, that's just mandatory. But he's allowed to find him fit isn't he?

Because he is, and he's proved that in the physical sense to get through the stages so quickly.

The thought flickers through his mind and Aaron sighs.

"This ain't going to work." Aaron says, and he turns to leave.

Robert scoffs. "Like I'd want to work with the low life like you anyway." He says and then Aaron's losing his shit and Robert's being shoved against the wall.

"You say anything like that to me again and -" Aaron's saying, and then Robert tries to grab hold of his wrist and shove him away but Aaron's quicker.

"Don't you ever even think about touching me in your life mate." Aaron hisses and his face is so close to Robert's and -

"You wanna bet?" Robert's hissing back and -

He actually doesn't know what takes over his body but apparently kissing Aaron Dingle hard on the lips is just the thing he has to do.

He's full on snogging him in his office, the intensity of it all forces him off the wall and straight towards Aaron.

He's fucking moaning too, hasn't kissed someone for too long apparently and he's got his hands on Aaron's jaw as he presses his face into his.

And then Aaron's pushing him away, he's staring at him hard and frowning in confusion and -

Then he's shoving Robert against the wall again and kissing him _back_ with just as much intensity.

The knock on the door makes them jump apart suddenly and it's Lawrence asking if they're getting along alright.

Robert can't speak but Aaron says they are and the door clicks shut again, he's gone and the atmosphere is heavy and -

"I should go." Aaron hurries out and Robert watches him wipe at his mouth as Robert presses a finger to his.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who read's my stories, it's always so amazing to read amazing feedback! X


End file.
